


Sixth Sense

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard





	Sixth Sense

He had an almost unerring ability to appear to read a person’s thoughts before they even realised they were thinking them. Even more alarming, he didn’t even seem to know that he was doing it. Even as he said things he couldn’t possibly know, it was all smiles and smooth voices. As far as he was concerned, this was perfectly normal and something everyone should know how to do. That no one ever did just instilled a certain smugness, and whenever a certain person did manage, the only thing he could think was how much he’d wished Sherlock would stop.


End file.
